Never text him when you're sad
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: [oneshot] Jaemin selalu membalas cepat semua chat yang dia terima. Makanya, ketika Jaemin tidak membalas sehari saja, Mark sudah dibuat cemas. /"Dia sudah hampir dua hari tidak membalas chat dariku. Kukira paket datanya habis, jadi kukirim pulsa tapi dia belum membalas juga."/ Tag: markmin, nct dream, bxb


SAMPAI larut malam, hape Jaemin masih bergetar. Pesan masuk tak kunjung berhenti berdatangan. Bahkan setelah melihat waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam pun, itu juga ternyata tidak cukup membuatnya berhenti membalas.

**marklee**: parah sih

**marklee**: uas senin

**marklee**: tapi sabtu aja 1 bab pun belum kesentuh

Jaemin mengukir senyum membacanya. Jemarinya mulai menari di atas keyboard hapenya sambil sesekali cekikikan.

**nanajaem**: hyung kira aku udah belajar?

**nanajaem**: buku cuma dibuka doang samsek gak dibaca

**marklee**: iyalah orang kamu fast rep seharian wkwk

**marklee**: tapi mending sih itu buku masih dibuka

**marklee**: bukuku masih di tas

**marklee**: bekas dibawa kelas

**marklee**: kelasnya hari rabu :)

**nanajaem**: ter-nggak niat 2017

**nanajaem**: eh tapi udah mau 2018

**nanajaem**: belajar sana

**marklee**: :( masih belum mood

**marklee**: ujiannya nggak bisa dimundurin aja? masih betah SMA haha

Tanpa sadar Jaemin menelan ludah. Dia hampir saja membalas kalau dia juga masih betah melihatnya mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya. Hampir saja.

**nanajaem**: ngulang aja kalo gitu wkwk

**nanajaem**: kayaknya di kelasku banyak yang masih pengen liat hyung tuhhh

**nanajaem**: berisik banget ngomongin hyung tiap konseling :(

**marklee**: hah? konseling? mereka konseling bahas apa sih?

**marklee**: kayaknya pas aku kelas 11 konseling bahasnya nilai doang kok ini malah bahas kakel

**nanajaem**: iyaa bahas nilai tapi nilai hyung kan paling tinggi dari angkatan atas

**nanajaem**: yaa jadi tiap nama hyung yang disebutin anak-anak cewek langsung ribut hih

**nanajaem**: berisik banget sumpah kalo mau tau

Jaemin tidak senang melebih-lebihkan. Dia dan beberapa teman cowoknya pasti akan sibuk menyumpal telinga begitu guru BK mulai menyinggung soal bagaimana grafik perkembangan nilai Mark Lee, kakak kelas yang namanya selalu bertengger di peringkat 3 besar paralel itu nilainya selalu meningkat naik —atau tetap stabil.

"Mark Lee ini di kelas selalu duduk di depan. Dia selalu aktif memberikan argumen-argumen tiap diskusi kelas. Kalau kalian kan cenderung pasif di kelas, nah, coba contoh kakak kelas kalian yang ini," kata si guru BK yang dikenal tidak disenangi kebanyakan murid di sana. Dia selalu menjatuhkan murid lain untuk mengedepankan satu murid khusus (yang pada kasus ini adalah Mark).

Jaemin termasuk sebagai salah satu yang tidak menyenangi si guru itu, tapi itu tidak membuatnya membenci Mark yang adalah seniornya di ekskul memanah. Kakak kelas yang dekat dengannya sejak pertama kali Mark mengantarnya pulang setelah latihan sampai larut malam.

"Terima kasih, hyung! Hati-hati di jalan pulang." Jaemin ingat itulah yang dikatakannya malam itu pada Mark yang masih mengenakan helmnya. Jaemin tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Mark ketika dia terlihat tidak bisa menahan senyum seraya berkata, "Lain kali antar pulang lagi bisa kali? Ahaha."

Sebenarnya itu dikatakannya dengan niat bercanda, tapi balasan Mark terdengar tidak begitu. "Bisa. Anything for you."

Hmmm? Ya ampun. Jaemin berusaha untuk tidak kepedean terlalu cepat, tapi dia rasa, dari apa yang dikatakan Mark ini ya, Jaemin sudah dapat lampu hijau dari yang bersangkutan.

Jaemin berkilah sambil menjawab dia tidak bisa bahasa inggris, walaupun itu tidak benar karena jelas-jelas dia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Mark. Mark juga sepertinya tahu kalau Jaemin berbohong. Pipinya yang memerah dan caranya tersenyum itu sudah cukup membuatnya tahu.

Chat yang pada awalnya juga hanya seputar 'latihan berikutnya kapan ya?', 'pelatih sudah dihubungi?', dan semacamnya itu sekarang juga sudah berubah haluan. Malah, jadinya mereka hanya membahas hal-hal tidak penting yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan ekskulnya. Sudah bukan hal baru lagi untuk mereka terjaga sampai larut malam lantaran obrolan yang tidak ada ujungnya. Apapun yang dikatakan Mark, Jaemin bisa membalas. Mereka terlalu nyambung dengan satu sama lain. Untuk menyelesaikan obrolan yang makin lama makin seru itu terasa sangat susah, walaupun bayangan keesokan harinya harus sekolah pagi-pagi pun menghantui. Kalau mau dikata, mereka ini seakan tidak punya prioritas lagi.

Jaemin tipe orang yang membalas cepat, dan Mark hafal serta suka itu. Seperti kata orang, kalau Mark pada akhirnya baru akan dapat balasan pesan setelah dua hari, lebih baik dia mengirim surat merpati saja daripada chat.

Ya, Jaemin membalas secepat itu. Makanya, ketika Jaemin tidak membalas sehari saja, Mark sudah dibuat cemas, sampai dia jadi tidak punya pilihan lain selain menanyakannya pada sahabat Jaemin. Renjun.

"Ada apa lagi, sunbae?" Renjun menatap malas pada Mark yang melongokkan kepala ke dalam kelas lewat jendela. "Mencari Jaemin? Dia ke toilet dan belum kembali. Tunggu saja di dalam."

Mark melemparkan pandangannya menyelidiki kelas, mendiamkan teman dekat si manis Na itu yang entah kenapa kalau bicara dengannya selalu dengan nada ketus. Tapi karena dia tidak merasa Renjun menentang Mark mendekati temannya itu, Mark masih ingin mengandalkan Renjun sebagai sumber informasinya.

Mark menghela napas ketika Jaemin memang tidak terlihat di kelas. Apa dia harus menyusul ke toilet?

"Jangan coba-coba berpikir menemuinya di toilet ya," tambah Renjun seakan bisa membaca pikiran Mark.

"Hei, kamu tahu kan aku masih chat dengannya?" tanya Mark, merujuk pada terakhir kali Mark minta saran dari si gingsul di depannya.

Oh, gingsulnya sudah diperbaiki.

"Iya, tahu. Kenapa?"

"Dia sudah hampir dua hari tidak membalas chat dariku. Kukira paket datanya habis, jadi kukirim pulsa tapi dia belum membalas juga," tuturnya panjang lebar, sambil mengingat usahanya yang sebegitunya sampai-sampai dia mau membelikan pulsa secara cuma-cuma. "Jadi, apa hapenya yang rusak atau apa?"

"Kenapa? Kalau iya, sunbae mau belikan dia hape juga?"

"Ah... aku tidak sekaya itu sih, tapi ya... entahlah." Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal. "Apa kamu tahu sesuatu? Karena seingatku, dia memang sering tiba-tiba tidak membalas berhari-hari. Bukannya aneh?"

"Biasa saja. Aku juga sering tidak membalas chat kalau bahasannya sudah tidak penting lagi."

Ugh. Mark tak berkutik. Masalahnya, obrolannya dengan Jaemin memang sering jadi tidak penting.

Tapi... dia bisa jamin setidak pentingnya obrolan mereka, itu masih asik. Menyenangkan. Menurutnya. Entah menurut Jaemin.

Merasa tidak akan dapat apapun dari konsultasinya dengan Renjun, Mark akhirnya memutuskan untuk melenggang pergi, kembali ke kelasnya di lantai 1.

Kalau saja. Kalau saja Mark sempat menolehkan kepala ke belakang begitu dia berjalan menjauh dari kelas itu, dia pasti bisa melihat sosok yang dicarinya itu berdiri diam tepat di sudut mati lorong kelas. Jaemin, yang memang sengaja diam supaya keberadaannya tidak disadari.

"Ah, Na. Tadi—"

"Aku tahu. Hyung ke sini?"

Renjun yang sempat membuka mulutnya begitu melihat Jaemin kembali, omongannya terpotong oleh Jaemin sendiri. Dia hanya mengekori Jaemin yang mulai menempati kursi di depan Renjun dengan matanya.

"Kamu tidak membalas chatnya lagi?" Renjun bertanya dengan nada ketertarikan yang jauh lebih ada ketimbang saat dia bicara dengan si kakak kelas. "Kenapa sih? Kamu moody sekali urusan seperti ini saja."

Jaemin diam. Dia menumpukan dagunya pada telapak tangan, merasa tidak ingin membalasi temannya yang entah khawatir atau hanya penasaran. Lagipula, dia juga sudah pernah menjelaskan alasannya karena memang ini bukan pertama kalinya.

"Jadi sekarang kamu sedih soal apa?" Renjun mencondongkan tubuhnya supaya dia tidak butuh bicara dengan suara yang lebih keras. "Waktu itu kamu bilang kamu tidak akan membalas chatnya kalau sedang sedih. Jadi? Apa yang membuatmu sedih?"

"...entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini aku hanya merasa aku bukan aku."

Jaemin kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya ketika dia lihat ekspresi tidak mengerti pada wajah Renjun. Dia juga tidak bisa menjelaskan.

"Hmm... kamu bukan kamu? Begitu?" Renjun berusaha mencerna. "...aku tidak mengerti."

"Sudahlah... lupakan saja," tukasnya ringan. Dia juga mulai mempertanyakan kenapa juga dia menjawab dengan sesuatu yang terdengar seaneh itu.

"Oh, ayolah..." Renjun mulai dibuat gemas. Membujuk Jaemin itu adalah hal yang merepotkan sebenarnya, tapi titel sahabat seakan sedang dipertaruhkan di sini. "Kenapa kamu tidak pernah mau cerita padaku? Aku tahu kamu suka Mark sunbae, dan dia juga membalas. Jadi aku juga mau membantu kalian."

Jaemin tersenyum kecut. Membantu ya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu sebenarnya dia ingin dibantu atau tidak, tapi apa yang Renjun ingin lakukan itu menurutnya... tidak perlu. Jaemin tidak butuh. Karena dia tahu jelas dia tidak akan bisa memanfaatkan itikad baik sahabatnya itu.

"Ceritakan padaku... apa yang membuatmu sedih?" Renjun masih bersikeras bertanya. "Menurutku, Mark sunbae justru akan senang kalau kamu mau bersikap terbuka padanya."

"Iya, kalau aku memang ingin bersikap terbuka padanya."

"Hah?"

Jaemin tidak balas menatap mata Renjun yang jelas terlihat tidak mengerti. "Aku takut bakal kelepasan bicara kalau chat dengannya saat banyak pikiran seperti sekarang."

"Kelepasan soal kamu suka dia?"

"Apapun. Bukan hanya itu." Dia mengendikkan bahu. "Aku tahu dia bisa membuatku cerita tentang apapun yang dia ingin tahu, tapi tidak denganku. Aku tidak akan bisa dengan mudah membuatnya cerita. Dan itu curang."

Jaemin melihat Mark sebagai orang yang berkarisma kuat. Mudah memancing rasa percaya. Rasa bangga guru-guru ditujukan padanya, itupun bukan tanpa alasan.

Dan Jaemin takut kalau orang sehebat itu bisa mendapatkan rahasianya, itu akan menjadi semacam boomerang untuknya.

"Pikiranmu terlalu jauh," komentar Renjun dengan alis berkerut. "Ini bukan yang pertama kali dia bertanya padaku soal kamu, lho? Kamu meragukan dia? Kamu butuh bukti macam apa supaya bisa percaya dia tidak... sedangkal itu?"

"Yang dangkal di sini itu aku." Dia mengecilkan suaranya, membuat Renjun mau tidak mau menajamkan pendengarannya. "Kalau aku kelepasan bicara masalahku, dia akan tahu betapa aku tidak bisa berpikir panjang. Tidak ada yang menarik dariku luar dalam. Entah apa yang dilihatnya sekarang sampai-sampai dia mau-mau saja sekarang bertanya-tanya soal aku, tapi yang pasti, kalau dia tahu aku aslinya seperti apa... dia pasti akan berpikir dua kali."

Renjun diam mendengar tutur kata Jaemin yang diucapkannya tanpa sekalipun menatapnya langsung. Karena malu? Malu mengakui kekosongan dirinya?

"...Na, menurutku, kamu tidak seharusnya berpikiran begitu." Renjun berusaha. "Itu yang kamu rasakan, 'kan? Tapi Mark sunbae pasti tidak begitu."

Renjun ingin rasanya mendeskripsikan bagaimana gelagat Mark ketika tadi datang ke kelasnya. Senior datang ke lantai kelas junior memang tidak terdengar menyeramkan, tapi tetap dia akan mendapatkan tatapan-tatapan dari yang ada di sana.

Apa itu nyaman? Tidak sama sekali.

Renjun ingin Jaemin lebih memikirkan fakta bahwa Mark yang sebenarnya cenderung pemalu dan menghindari konflik itu sampai mendatangi ke kelas hanya untuk menanyakan soal dirinya yang tidak membalas chat. Padahal itu bisa saja jadi bahan pembicaraan di kedua angkatan.

Tapi Jaemin...

"Aku tetap tidak akan membalas chatnya selama pikiranku masih berantakan," bantahnya sambil makin membuang muka.

Jaemin punya pemikirannya sendiri tentang itu. Dia tahu rasa sedih bisa membuatnya hilang kendali, mudah terbawa. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan kesalahan kecil semacam itu sampai merusak apa yang sudah dibangunnya dengan si kakak kelas.

_end_.


End file.
